Star Wars Writing Prompt Challenge
by bugintheforest
Summary: I've decided to entertain myself with some writing prompts. With a Star Wars twist.
1. Daie 1 - Lando, Han, and Bala-Tik

Daie 1 – 25 May 2017 – Lando, Han, and Bala-Tik

 _At first, we thought the black liquid was oil, that we'd struck it rich and that we'd be able to retire and live in leisure. We actually started writing down all the ways we'd spend the money. Our first choice was_ obvious – the _Lady Luck_ and the _Falcon_ would definitely get some major overhauls! And then…

"Just think about it, Han ol' buddy," I continued as I turned away from the running analysis, "we could retire. Actually retire! Well…not right away, of course. There's gonna be a good bit of refinement to do. And the marketing and such…"

Han rolled his eyes. "Doesn't sound like a retirement would be anywhere in those plans…"

"No no. Don't you worry. I've still got all my contacts – well…most…some of my contacts from my Bespin daies. Gas – Oil? Same general idea." At my friend's continued worried look, I rushed on, "Just think of it! A place somewhere quiet for you and the princess. And your new little man! We'd hardly have to lift a finger once everything is up and running. I'm sure we'll find plenty of young bones to do the heavy lifting." I paused, a thought coming to me. "Hey – think we could convince Luke to include heavy labor into his new Jedi program?"

I hadn't expected a response to that one. We both turned at the ping from the analyzer. "Well, one thing's for sure," I added, "Threepio will love…it…"

"Lando?" Han stood and walked over to peer over my shoulder.

"It's… It's…"

"Worthless?"

"Worthless…" All that money… Wasted on just a speck of oil mixed with loads of worthless sludge.

A grumble, followed by the sound of a comm link being made. I turned to my old friend just as the other line answered.

"Bala-Tik! Hey…you wanna make a good impression on your new boss? I got a deal for ya…"

Well…what can I say? We're still a couple of great swindlers… ;)


	2. Daie 2 - Leia

Daie 2 – 26 May 2017 - Leia

 _Perhaps it was a dream, she thought. Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up.  
But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where_ she was married to a tall and handsome man. Roguish. Scoundrel. But there was more to this man than looks revealed. There was an honor and decency to him she always saw in her father. Buried, but present – revealing itself in the most interesting ways.

There was a child too. Or maybe more… A young boy with looks that, at once, mirrored his parents and also showed signs of some other… There was a hint of twins – that symmetry… But she couldn't pin it down. Her twins? Someone else's…?

Politics, of course, were present. But with the hint of adventure and intrigue she was meant to shy away from and instead sought eagerly.

What kept her hesitating from focusing too much on this supposed dream was the ache and pain that seemed to hover around it. It was like a veil she was peering through. As if, no matter how happy these thoughts were, they had come at a terrible price…

"Leia… Leia…" The voice grew louder, slicing through the veil. Through the haze. Through the dreamlike vision, shattering it and whisking it away with the light Aldera breeze she was only now feeling.

"Father! You've returned!" She leapt up to greet him with a hug like she was still a small child, instead of a young woman and respected senator.

"Yes, my dear," Bail replied solemnly. "No time for jovial greetings, I'm afraid. I have much to tell. And a mission for you…"


	3. Daie 3 - Luke

Daie 3 – 5 June 2017

 _I've lived in this town my whole life, and most of the time that's fine by me. But in late fall when the sky fills with birds migrating south for the winter, traveling thousands of miles, I get homesick for places I've never been. Places like_ Coruscant – the great city world! I heard that the planet was so packed with buildings and beings; no one had seen the earth of the place in centuries!

Or maybe one of the places the spacers in the cantina talk about. The exciting cities of Corellia! Or the moons of Tik-Wan with their crazy casinos! Or maybe the lush forests of Kashyyyk and the Wookies…

Okay… Maybe not Kashyyyk…

Heck – Why not?! Anything is better than here! I'd take the academy any daie! The spice mines of Kessel? Sure! Sign me up!

Anywhere. But. Here.

I know I'm being ungrateful. I love my aunt and uncle – of course I do! But…it's the stars… I stare up at them and…it's like…

They're calling to me.

I don't know… I should be patient, I know. But…it gets harder each season… Each friend that leaves…

One of these daies… My time'll come. It just has to…


	4. Daie 4 - Boba Fett

Day 4 – 6 June 2017

 _"How did you know?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she_ hadn't noticed. Hadn't seen me gazing at the holos. Hadn't seen my errant flipping through the navicomputer's myriad lists of systems. Planets. Stars.

But, somehow…

I sat, staring out at the ball of water that hung before me and pondered what it meant.

"How did you know?" I asked again. This time, though, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. Whether I wanted it or not.

I'd gotten good at hiding. Job requirement, I suppose. Kept up the reputation of me being a hard, cold, soulless bounty hunter. Best in the galaxy. It paid the bills. Definitely better than when I'd first started out, that's for sure.

It was the helmet – I knew. People fear what they can't see. And the irony is, most folks would probably freak if they saw my true face. The carbon copy it is…

So, I never take it off. It is Boba Fett now. The face behind it… Well… I'd like to think that Boba never left Geonosis…

But she knew. Of course she did. She was the only one that ever sees me. _Really_ sees me. Occasionally, without the mask even.

And that's because she's home. That water-logged dump out there – not any more. It took this one last visit to see that.

Kamino can dry up and whisk away. My father is here, on this ship. And she's all I need.


	5. Daie 5 - Asajj Ventress

Day 5 – 7 June 2017

 _The wind whispered through the dark, empty trees like a warning in a foreign language. Winter was coming, and with winter_ comes the cold. And Asajj hated the cold.

She continued stalking through the trees. Continued on the hunt for this latest bounty. Continued ignoring the wind blowing through those dark and empty trees. Because that reminded her of other trees…

Trees that weren't as empty… Trees that were darker…

The memories came anyway. Her home. Her sisters. All lost… Because of _him._

But he was gone now too. At the hands of Skywalker no less. Who would have thought it? She'd considered searching the young Jedi out, passing on subtle compliments buried in a nice snide comment or two. Never got the chance, though…

She'd heard he'd died on Mustafar. She'd heard other rumors, too, but they were all so far-fetched. Kenobi? He didn't have it in him…

And then there was Vader… She hadn't ever officially met him. Only heard of him. Seen snippets in holos. But just the name… It brought about a feeling of familiarity… An image in her mind…

A dark alley… Anger… Fury… Loss… Hopelessness…

A snap and squeal ahead had her turning away from memories to grin at a net full of easy money just a few meters away.

"Good. I hate the cold."


End file.
